Family Matters
by Hannah MacDonald
Summary: A story about Bella and her family... I wrote it for a school progect only changed the names. It is a bella story and about how Family is the most important thing in her life even more so than Emmett!


_A.N: Hey guys sorry that i haven't updated Best Friends in a LONG time, my computer crashed, so i lost all of the chapters I had written, I have a new laptop now... well I have had it a while now. Anyway I just thought I would let you know the characters are messed up I know and sorry! I just really liked this story i wrote for writing 421a. (school course) and i thought I would share it with you guys. I just changed the names of the characters to make it work on F.F. sorry and here it goes hope you enjoy!_

_Family Matters_

_I woke up this morning from the sun beating on my face; it was too hot to even sleep. I got up and turned my cell on, as it was starting up I walked down the spiral stairs and into the kitchen. The sun was hitting the stainless steel fridge blinding me for a few seconds, as I look down on the counter blinking my eyes hard as if I have shampoo in them, I see a note from mom it says__  
__"Bella Honey I thought I would let you sleep since you had the late shift at the restaurant last night. But remember that the family reunion is today at two! I will call you at twelve to make sure you are awake if I don't hear from you before then. Oh and could you take some of the cookies you and Alice made last night before work? Love mom3 P.S. I will be up at the campground so you can come whenever." _

_Wow mom is a cutie! I thought pulling out my phone to text her that I was up and I would take the cookies. After I texted mom, I decided to go on a search for food! Oh how I love my food, but don't get me wrong I'm not one of those people who have to have food every minute of every day, I'm not obese either, or tiny I'm just average. I'm in the mood for bacon and hash browns, I got pro at cooking Hash browns sure you only have to fry them but whatever I take pride in being able to make them eatable. Once I got the bacon sizzling I started the harsh browns. The grease in the bacon pan splattered out of the pan and scared me half to death! Then my phone rang, I rushed over to the island in the middle of the kitchen to see who was texting, I knew it would be one of four people: Mom, Emmett, Alice, or Jasper. The rest don't usually text this early at this time on a Saturday. _

_FROM:__  
__Em3 __  
__Hey babe are you up yet? __  
__CB#:__  
__902-940-8181__  
__11:00A Sat Aug 5_

_TO: Em3__  
__Subject: __  
__Yes just got up a bit ago _

_making Hash Browns and Bacon _

_you want to join? __  
__I replied back, moving the harsh browns around. _

_FROM:__  
__Em3__  
__Yeah sure that sounds great I'll be there in 5._

_I'm at Jaspers so I will just walk over.__  
__CB#:__  
__902-940-8181__  
__11:02A Sat Aug 5_

_TO: Em3__  
__Subject: __  
__Kay sounds good. The doors unlocked, I think...__  
__Setting my phone down and adding more hash browns and bacon to the stove so there would be enough for both Em and I. I got tired of hearing only the sizzling of the food so I plugged my IPod into the iPod dock, and turned it up super loud knowing that I was the only one home. I didn't have to worry about interrupting mom. The song Daddy's Hands by Holly Dunn started to play and it made me think of dad and how proud he would have been of mom and me for being strong and having faith, and not letting his death get the absolute best of us. Don't get me wrong it still kills thinking about how he died. If I would have been a little longer tying my shoe, or if I tied my shoe tightly before we left the hotel on our family vacation when I was eight the drunk driver who came up on the sidewalk and hit him killing him almost immediately, could have missed him. He would still be here. But I know he wouldn't want me to stop living my life before it really even started. All these thoughts and memories came through my mind the whole song. The sound of the bacon crackling brought me back to reality, I turned the stove off knowing the food was done. Stan by Eminem came on everyone who "knows" me wouldn't guess that I like Eminem, but everyone who actually knows me knows that Eminem is one of my favourite singers/rappers. His stuff really speaks to me I have never really been able to fully understand why, but I guess when things just feel right there doesn't need to be a reason. __  
__"Hey babe I'm here, and nice music" Emmett shouted over my Eminem, laughing__  
__"Hey Hun! And yeah of course it is good music it's on my iPod," I said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. __  
__"Someone is a little music Cocky are they?"Emmett walked over and turned my iPod off so he wouldn't have to yell. __  
__"Pfffth no, not at all" I said sarcastically, while putting the food on two plates._

_After we were done eating I went upstairs and got dressed, I decided to wear my bathing suit under my cotton short shorts, they are the comfiest shorts I have ever owned, they are grey and green plaid I got them at West 49 for like 10 bucks, and a white t-shirt. I stuffed a beach towel and an extra set of clothing to change into in case I get overly wet at the beach into my backpack. I set my big sunglasses on the top of my head grabbing the keys to my vintage Cherry Red 96 Mustang convertible off the vanity table and walked down the stairs. To see Em on the couch looking through old picture albums, of the family (well mom dad and I). __  
__"Yo Sweet cheeks you ready to go?" I asked making him jump. __  
__"I think you are a ninja! And yeah sure, but would you mind stopping in at my house first?"Em asked setting the album down. __  
__"Nope let's go! I haven't seen your mom in like two days, you know Ninjas aren't allowed to tell their status" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out behind me. __  
__"Can I drive?" He asked seriously, even though he knew the answer. __  
__"I love you but no, it's my baby. It was my dad's baby at one point," the truth being I never really let anyone else drive it unless I am drinking, or it's an emergency. Well actually I never have my car with me when I go out drinking; I know that it could cause damage._

_Chris got in the car, putting in a mixed CD he found lying on the back seat the top of the CD was silver but it had pink words on it, which gave it away pretty fast. I knew it was the CD Lola made for me a long long time ago. You know when you find something embarrassing from when you were little and thought it was the best thing ever? Yeah well that pretty much sums up that CD. It has so much of everything on it. Of course the first song would be "bang bang boom" by the Moffatts. At the time Alice and I had a dance routine and everything for this song, we practiced it every day for weeks in my room! Thinking about it I started laughing pulling into Em's driveway._

_Once we got in the house, we found out that Esme (Em's mom)wasn't home so he just went to his room and got dressed, and did whatever he needed to do.__  
__As I drove into the campground the smell of salt water assaulted my nose, it should be fun swimming later. There was at least twelve cars all parked outside the shelter where the family reunion was taking place. At least we aren't the first ones here! I miss my family so much we haven't seen some of them in years. __  
__"Bella?"Em asked in a voice just over a whisper. __  
__"Yeah?"I answered__  
__"Is this everyone or are there more people to come?" Em asked nervously, he doesn't like huge crowds of people he doesn't really know. __  
__"Um...I think there is going to be a few more car loads, but don't worry they are not as scary as the family members that you already know, Plus you are hard not to like trust me," I told him squeezing his hand. __  
__"Okay thank you Bells," He said before opening his door, with me doing the _

_same.__  
__All of a sudden I get tackled and hit the ground HARD. I was going to start freaking out cause honestly it hurt like a bitch! But then I saw the face of my cousin Leah, she has light blonde hair, big brown eyes, she is 5'5and well-tanned, she is the kind of girl most guys dream about, she is gorge! _

_"Lea since when did you get strong?" I laughed pushing her off of me so I could breathe.__  
__"Oh since Dad decided that I needed to 'protect' myself from boys! Ha yeah right!"She finished with a snort. __  
__"Oh wow, so he isn't getting any less protective than?" I asked standing up and giving her a hand. __  
__"Nope same old control freak as always," She laughed.__  
__Emmett cleared his throat, which made Leah turn around with a jerk of the head. __  
__"Oh sorry ha-ha I didn't see you there," Leah told him __  
__"Ha-ha I didn't think so with your epic tackle!" He told her starting to ease up. __  
__"I think I may like you." She stated. __  
__"Well that's good because this is Emmett my boyfriend of six years," I explained walking over to him and snuggling into his chest. __  
__"Oh my my you are as Hot as she said" Leah laughed__  
__"Well thank you I think"Emmett said from behind me.__  
__As if on que Leah's dad Harry came over to "say hi" but Lea and I both knew it was to make sure nothing happened, yeah right cause I am stupid enough to do anything in front of my family.__  
__"Hello Bella I haven't seen you in at least three years!" He said with a borderline of excitement, __  
__"Yeah I know maybe you bunch should come visit more" I told him giving him a hug._

_Our family is a very huggy group of people.__  
__We all walked over to the front of the shelter, the area of grass in front of it leading to the beach had family members all over the place. So I walked over to mom just to let her know that we made it and we were safe so she wouldn't have to keep worrying. Walking up to the group of cousins around my age, well the people between seventeen and twenty-two there was around fifteen of us up there including Em. Emmett got in his element around these cousins because they are easier to relate to than the aunts and uncles. We were up on the hill for a while when I heard a baby scream, no not even scream it was more of a squeal like when they wake up startled. Then I saw Kate walk into view with the bulky car seat on her arm. Knowing that the seat weights more than the baby I got up and walked over to help her out.__  
__"Hey Kat how are you?" I asked over the cries of her baby Jane. __  
__"Hey Bell I haven't seen you much since I had her! Oh and I am good but tired," she replied setting the baby seat down and asking if I could watch her for a sec while she ran back to her car and grabbed the food she brought.__  
__After she left Jane was still crying so I sat down on the ground and unbuckled her, she is way smaller than a normal 4 month old, but she was healthy and that's all that mattered. Once I picked her up her crying got quieter and Kate came around the corner with bags of food and juice. __  
__"Wow you must have the magic touch," she joked._

_Everyone in my family always said how good a mom I would be because I was always looking out for everyone else, and told them if they should dress more warmly. __  
__"Oh all you wanted was a hug from your awesome cousin isn't it?" I cooed__  
__"And of course I am, I am me after all" I laughed._

_After a couple hours of hanging out with Jane, we all decided it was a good time to go swimming. Kate's dad told her he would watch Jane while we all went swimming. Em and I started walking down to the beach holding hands. He decided half way to the stairs that he would give me a piggy back! I love piggy backs! I started laughing when I jumped on his back, Kate caught up to us laughed at me, because when we were little it was her who gave me piggy backs. We were inseparable, but once mom and I moved we slowly separated but we still talked all the time._

_We were swimming and tanning for over an hour. I heard a squeal from Leah a little bit down the beach. Making me jump up and run over to make sure she was okay. The sand was so hot on the bottom of my feet. __  
__"LEAH WHAT'S WRONG?" __  
__"I thought I saw someone in the bushes up there!" she pointed up to the campground.__  
__"Lea do you wanna go back up and see if the food is done? I am so hungry!" I asked trying to advert her attention from the "guy" in the bush who was her dad, probably to make sure there was no boys talking to his daughter, he is going to have to learn to back off she is a legal adult now, after all!__  
__"When aren't you hungry?" She asked "And yeah sure"__  
__"Oh shut up Leah you are just as bad!" I said turning around and walking back to my towel._

_I let Em and everyone know I was going up to check for food. __  
__"Okay if the food is done can you come tell us?" Jacob asked laying back down. __  
__"Sure thing Jake," I called over my shoulder.__  
__When Leah and I were walking up the stairs to the shelter, she started talking about how lucky I was, to have Emmett, and that she approved of him which really made me happy, because family is the most important thing to me. She knew that. As soon as we got to the grass the smell of food wafted over to my nose just begging me to go over and eat! I turned to look at Leah and asked with my eyes to go tell everyone that the food was out, so I could go eat. __  
__"Go! I will tell them," She said laughing__  
__"Thank-you I love you!" I gave her a hug.__  
__Once everyone finished eating Uncle Billy "the event organizer" decided it was time for kids vs. parents basketball, quickly all the little kids and their parents went over to the basketball court that was out by the cars. I decided that I would be a cheerleader because I didn't want to play and hurt one of the small kids. But somehow I was chosen to be the "Coach" so in other words I have to tell them "plays" but really I just told them to have fun and try and win! Even if they lost I would tickle them, and no matter what the outcome we could go over to the grassy meadow and play tag or duck-duck goose anything they wanted which got them excited. Chris was laughing the whole time because my little cousin Felix was really into the game, he jumped and yelled every time they got a basket, and cried every time the parents got one, even though the parents we going easy because it was the young kids playing. The kids ended up winning three baskets to the one the parents got. Felix went crazy! The parents were walking over telling them they did a great job and stuff like that. The kids than all come and surrounded me asking when we could go play in the meadow. __  
__"We can go right now! But we have to make sure with your mommies and daddies okay?" I told them. __  
__"Kay!" Felix yelled running over to his dad "Daddy can I go play in the meadow with Bell and Emmy?"__  
__"Yeah sure things squirt!" Demetri said ruffling with Felix's hair__  
__Felix came running over and jump into Emmetts arms and started talking a mile a minute. With his brown hair flopping this way and that when he shook his head to prove a point.__  
__Kate came over carrying a crying Jane. Jane was now in a little Red dress, with the pantyhose that had little shoes painted onto them, they are cutest things ever, the little amount of blonde hair she had was up in a ponytail on the top of her head. Kate looked like she didn't know what to do. Elizar Kate's ex left her when he found out she was pregnant, so she had to do it all by herself with little help from her mom. Aunt Rose she was always really religious and strict raising Kate, but her dad Edward loved her no matter what, and that is why I always loved going over to her house. No matter what happened Edward would help us out. He was the best grandfather Jane could ever want. Knowing Kate could have a break down any second I decided to steal Jane from her, and ask if she wanted to come over to the meadow with us and the kiddies! __  
__"Bella I love you so much! I don't know how I have lasted this long with her without you being beside me at all times" was all she said hugging me, and kissing the top of Janes head.__  
__"I love you too Kat, you know if you ever need anything you can call me I will jump in my car and be there in no time flat!" I told her, knowing that if anything every happened I would be there.__  
__"I know okay lets head over to the meadow!" She laughed grabbing one of Matt's hands and one of Joshes.__  
__Sophia decided that she wanted Emmett to carry her, so he set Felix down, because we all knew Felix would want to walk there like a big boy, and picked up Sophia, who started giggling. We slowly walked over to the meadow, holding hands. _

_Emmett was everything I could ever want in a boy, he was smart, good with kids, kids loved him, great at making food, a good people person, intelligent, family oriented and attractive.__  
__The kids decided to start playing tag. Kate, Emmett, and I sat down I was holding Jane because she was just too darn cute to give back to Kate.__  
__"So Em, I haven't seen you in a while!"Kate said as she squirmed to get comfy on the ground.__  
__"I know it was a couple of months now, I can't believe how much this little cutie looks like you," He stroked Janes back.__  
__"Thanks. Do you think you will ever want any kids?"Kate asked looking at both of us, knowing she was asking to see if we ever talked about it.__  
__"Yeah at some point I would love kids, maybe three or four, really depends on how Bells feels about having them."He laughed.__  
__"Wow you weren't lying B, he is as sweet as you said" she laughed.__  
__"BBBBBBEEEEELLLLAAAAAAA! Felix hit me!"__Renesmee was yelling running at me, with tears streaming down her face.__  
__"Okay I'm coming I'm coming," I passed Jane to Emmett because he was on my right; I normally pass things on my right.__  
__"Felix, why did you hit Nessi?" I tried so hard not to crack-up ; these two always lied to get their way.__  
__"I didn't!"__  
__"That's not what Nessi told me," I crossed my arms.__  
__"Well I didn't!"__  
__"Yes you did you hit me right here!"She said pointing to her arm.__  
__"Guys if you don't work it out we will all have to go back to the shelter, where your parents are!" I threatened. They apologized to each other and went one playing with all the other._

_It hurt the head to see all of these little kids running around, and the yells because they didn't want to be it. As I started to walk back over to Em and Kate, I saw they way Emmett was talking to Jane, and rubbing her back, it made my heart melt. You know that feeling when something adorable happens and you just want to see it over and over again. Well this was that moment for me. I slowly made my way over careful not to step on any sticks with my bare feet. Once I got over there I sat back down beside Kate.__  
__"Hey Bell, do you want to come with me back to the shelter I have to get another bottle for Jane?" Kate asked standing up.__  
__"Would you be okay here with all the little kids while we were gone?" I asked Em.__  
__"Yeah I would be. I got her to sleep. Kate she is such an angel!" Emmett whispered as not to wake Jane up.__  
__"Thanks, she is my angel even if it did take me a little while to figure it out" she was getting teary eyed.__  
__I gave both Jane and Emmett a kiss on the forehead before walking over to the kids playing and asking if any wanted to go back with us. To my surprise Sam, Hariet, Josh, Neil, Jillian, Gracie, and Mark all wanted to go back to their parents, they were getting tired. Kate and I both grabbed as many hands as we could and started back down the path back to the shelter._

_The sun was starting to set, the sky was so beautiful, it was like it was on fire with the bright red, and pink, and purple, and orange all in the sky. It was so beautiful overlooking the water from the campground. The grownups started loading their beach folding chairs into their cars, and cleaning up the mess inside the shelter.__  
__"Hey honey, where is Em and the rest of the kids?" Mom asked handing me a couple chairs to put in her car. __  
__"He is still in the meadow, with the rest of them they didn't want to come back yet," I said walking off to moms Black SUV, and putting the chairs in the trunk. _

_Kate was also carrying a couple bowls mom took and set them in the back seat.__  
__"Renée you should see Em with Jane, I think he could be competition for Bella with the motherly award!" She told mom, closing the door. __  
__"Oh really? Yeah he is a nice boy. But his dad is not a very nice fellow." Mom started.__  
__"Well my mom isn't a very nice lady, but we all have problems." Kate said grabbing another bottle from her red civic, she went over to the shelter to add some baby formula into it. _

_Kate and I started walking back to the meadow to get everyone as we would all be leaving in a little bit.__  
__"Bella I just wanted to tell you that you really lucked out with Emmett, I know how you two feel about each other. When you went over to help Nessi and Felix. He got a huge smile on his face because he knows how much you love your family. Even though you knew nothing really happened between them you went to help out. He was telling me a story of how you guys met. I mean I bet Elizer wouldn't have ever been able to remember how we met. You won the lottery with this one," She told me holding my arm as a sign of affection. __  
__I knew she always loved Elizar, he liked her. I think he was always scared of commitment, that sucked. Not just for Kate, but for him too because he will never get to know Jane, his daughter and if he died without ever meeting her that would be horrible! I couldn't imagine ever turning my back on my family! But at the same time I'm glad Kate knows now, that he wouldn't be the one that stays through thick and thin. Good and bad, he is the kind of person who only cares when it is good for himself.__  
__"Bella I hope you know that." I must have been in my trance for a while because we were like two steps away from Emmett now.__  
__"Kate, you are totally right. I am glad you know this. I just want you to know that if you ever need me, it doesn't matter the time, where I am, or what I'm doing I will be there. Even if I am with the love of my life I will go and make sure you are okay, because you are blood, and you have always been there for me!" I told her giving her a huge hug holding back tears.__  
__It was quite for a bit, as we stood there hugging. I heard Jane start to cry, I heard the footsteps and hushed voice of Em trying to calm her down walking over to give her back to Kate, who was still holding onto the bottle. __  
__"Sorry to interrupt, but little Miss Jane is hungry, or just wants mommy, I'm not really sure which one," he passed Jane over to Kate.__  
__"Oh don't worry about it," she started to coo at Jane, as she fed her the bottle.__  
__"Hey Em, come round these little critters up with me please," I said grabbing his hand in mine and walking over to where the morgity of the kids were. __  
__"Felix, John, Kelsey, Ellen, Emily, Sharon, Ashley, Martin, Apple, Gorage, Paul, Edith, Mary, Mackenzie, Arthur, Sophia. Let's get going we are all leaving so we can get home before it is super duper dark!" I yelled over them.__  
__They all came running. Sophia tugging on Em's pants trying to get his atetion so he would carry her back. As he crouched down, Apple decided she wanted Em to carry her too, so I let go of his hand so they wouldn't get in a fight. Then John and Mackenzie both ran over to me, so I picked them both up, these two boys are just adorable. They are super quite if they aren't together at family functions. They are chatter boxes when placed together. Everyone else grabbed each other's hand, Kate was on the end holding Jane and holding Ashley's hand. We all walked connected back down the path to the shelter, and once we got a couple steps from the parents we set Apple, Sophia, John and Mackenzie down so they could run over to their parents like the rest of the kids.__  
__"I think we are going to leave now. We still have to get back to town and get ready for tonight!" I said to everyone so they knew Em and I would be leaving.__  
__"Okay drive safe Hun, and abouslety no texting while driving!" Edward said giving me a hug.__  
__"I would never think of it! Love you Ed!"I said hugging him back.__  
__"Mom I will see you later, I love you Drive safe on your way home. All of you drive safe!" I said giving them all hugs.__  
__"Night Emmett, It was a pleasure meeting you. I'm looking forward to next year!" A bunch of my family said at the same time._

_I dropped Em off at his house and drove home listening to Don't Stop Believing by Journey. I love that song it is really beautiful. I was singing along super loud while I turning into my driveway. I turn off my car, and lock it and make my way inside the house and up to my bathroom, I love having my own bathroom!__  
__Once I finish my shower I get out and get my hairdryer and hairbrush out of the cupboard in the bathroom and take them into my room. Once my Chocolate locks are dry, I stand up, walk over the piles of clothes covering my floor, go to the closet and pull out my blue espresso super skinny jeans, and my red Beatles shirt. I pull them on, and walk back over to my vanity to find my lip-gloss. It is life! As soon as I set it back down on the vanity, sweet Caroline (Mark Salling version[Glee]) started playing.__  
__FROM: Alice __  
__Joe come let me in!__  
__I don't want to look through_

_my purse for my key!__  
__CB# __  
__1-902-940-5251__  
__9:46P Sat Aug 5__  
_Mom decided that it would be easier to just give Alice her own key, instead of getting up every day and answering the door if it was locked, so she could get in. She practically lived here anyway. Instead of texting her back I just got up, and slide down the banister to get the door. Oh my goodness sliding down banisters is so much fun. I swear Alice and I spent the good part of the day just sliding down it before.  
"Thanks love!" Alice said throwing her bag down inside the door.  
"Oh your welcome honey bunch!" I laughed. "You look cute!" I looked at her outfit; she was wearing super skinny black jeans, and a Red shirt that the back had a slit in it, she was wearing her strappy red heals. I was planning to wear my red ballet looking heals.  
"Thank you thank you!" She yelled from the kitchen,  
"Is Jasper meeting us here or at Ethyn's house?"I asked sitting down on the bar stool.  
"Here he is at Em's house now, so they should be here like now" she said looking through the cupboards now.  
"HELLO ANYBODY HOME?" Jasper yelled from the front door.  
"We are coming!"I said grabbing Alice's hand and running out to the door, so we could get walking.  
"I have to sit down to tie my shoes just letting you know!" I told them sitting down on the stairs.  
Once I had my shoes on and we all walked out, Alice locked the door I pulled out me cell phone.  
TO: Mom (I.C.E)  
Subject: Tonight  
Hey mom, Just letting you know that we got home

_safe. And now we are all on our way to the new_

_kid Ethyn's house, for a party. If you need any of us just_

_call or text me. Love you!_We decided to take the back streets to Ethyn's house probably not the best idea when it is dark out and Alice and I are together making up creepy stories about murderers that hid in the dumpsters as we passed them, I could tell the guys we starting to feel uneasy by the time a car honked at us, and we decided it was a signal for the murderer to get out of the dumpster and attack. Because after 5 more minutes of our story, Jasper and Emmett both looked at each other and then at us.  
"Okay get on my back, we are running. And we aren't quite sure how you would do with those heals on," Emmett told me. I could hear Jasper telling Alice the same thing.  
We both jumped on our boyfriends backs as they started running down the street. Em was in front of Jasper, Em is in both cross-country, and football so he knows how to run, Jasper is on the football team, he is just slower. After ten minutes of running they both stopped and walked us the rest of the way up the driveway. Before they let us back on our feet again. I knocked on the door. Ethyn answered he seemed excited that we were there. The boys started talking about Football, so Alice and I walked off and saw that only a couple of people were there.  
"Hey Angela!" I yelled over the music Ethyn had playing.

"_Hey alela! Iloveyouguyssoomuch! What's up?" it was obvious she had some happy juice before we got there. _

Alice and I went over to the loveseat and sat down, laughing at Angela, because ever since we could remember Angela had been the one that said "Drinking is gross, it is soo bad! I will never ever touch alcohol in my life! It is sooo gross!" so it is hilarious that she is the one of us three that is dunk as a skunk. And yet she was the goody-two-shoes all growing up. I guess High school can change you. Club Can't Handle Me by Flo Rida came on Angela and sloppily walked over to us, hitting the coffee table on the way and almost falling over causing me to jump up to catch her. She decided we should all dance so we started ripping up the 'dance floor' then the boys came back into the room, Emmett had a bottle of water in his hand probably for me, because he knew I wasn't in a drinking mood tonight. Both Jasper and Emmett came and started dancing with us. I started to feel bad for Angela because her boyfriend wasn't here yet. He takes good care of her, I approve of him. I turned around so I was still dancing with her technically but also with Emmett. When the song was over Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake came on, so we all keep dancing. I saw Ben walk in and spot Angela then walking over and started chatting with Jasper, the music was too loud to overhear them. Angela must have just noticed him, because she got super excited and jumped on Ben's back laughing.  
As I took a seat back on the love seat watching pretty much everyone else up dancing the night away, I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. So I took it out. It was a text.  
FROM: Kate

BELLA PLEASE COME OVER NOW! CALLIE ISN'T BREATHING! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO I NEED YOU PLEASE HURRY! I CALLED THE AMBULANCE ALREADY BUT THEY SAID THEY ARE ALL IN USE OR NOT WORKING AND IT WOULD BE A HALF AN HOUR BEFORE THEY COULD GET HERE! PLEASE HURRY!

CB#

No number

00:30A Sun Aug 6

WHAT? Jane can't die she is too young! I need to get there now! I should call her and tell her I am on my way.  
Ring...ring...ring...  
"Bella please hurry I don't know what to do, dad isn't home and his phone is off!"  
"I am on my way I will be there in ten, gather a bag of clothes for her just her diaper bag I will be there I promise!"I hung up.  
"Ben can I take your car please it's an emergency!" I yelled running at him.  
"Wait what's wrong?"  
"HERE READ THIS PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR KEYS!" I yelled throwing my phone to him. I could see by the look on his face he read it.  
"Here, drive safe let me know when you are at the hospital okay?"  
"Can you tell them where I went?"I asked grabbing the keys and my phone and running outside and to Ben's SUV.  
All I could think on the drive to Kate's was no not her please god don't make Kate go through this please. I know you have a plan, but please let her keep her little angel she is the only thing that matters to Kate now! I pulled into Kates' driveway shut the car off the keys still in the ignition and ran into the house grabbed the car seat and ran out and put in the car. I have never in my life been this terrified, not even standing trial at the age of eight looking at the man who killed my father. Jane was too young to die; this can't happen was all I could think while I ran back into the house to where Kate was standing with an unconscious Jane in her arms.  
"Is anything blocking her airways?" I asked trying to be calm.  
"I gave her the Heimlich...there is nothing there but she isn't breathing! Please don't let her die!" Kate was crying so hard.  
"I promise I will make sure she lives I will make sure!" I promised guiding Kate out to the car.

I helped her get Jane into the car seat, and buckle herself in before stepping on the gas, and we got to the hospital in record time. As soon as we got inside a nurse came running asking what happened, Kate was in tears and couldn't speak. So I told her that the baby couldn't breath, than she grabbed the car seat and took off to an open room, and doctors all went rushing in after her, it was a scary sight to see, but I am glad that it was happening because I knew all the doctors could of been busy and not have been able to help. Supporting Kates' weight I ran into the room after the doctors I couldn't hear anything that was happening all I could hear was my own heartbeat in my ears. I didn't even notice that I began to cry until a nurse came over to us telling us everything was going to be okay, soothing us with all she had. We were both nervous wrecks._  
_"Who is the mother of the baby?" The nurse asked calmly.  
"I am," Kate said still sobbing.  
"Okay everything is okay we have her breathing again, do you know why she stopped breathing?"  
"No if I knew that I would have not let her play with it!" Kate was getting touchy; I don't blame her, the nurse sounded bitchy.  
"Okay, I was wondering if you found anything, when you did the heimlich remover on her. There wasn't anything visible blocking her airway," She said in a gentler tone.  
"No nothing came out of her mouth when I did it!" Kate said slowly calming down again.  
"Is she okay?" I asked attentively.

"Yeah she is okay, but I think we should keep her here overnight if that is okay with you guys," The nurse said sweetly.  
"Okay, yeah that's okay. I will stay here to right? I am allowed to stay with my baby?"  
"Yes you are allowed to stay with her, would you like for me to call the father?" The nurse asked.  
"He isn't involved in her life, he left one he found out I was pregent," Kate told her.  
"Oh I am sorry,"  
"I'm not, it's his loss not knowing his daughter, if these is the way he is I am glad he's not in her life," Kate said walking over beside the bed where three nurses just left.  
"Kat I will call your dad, and let him know that everything is okay."  
"Thanks Bell; I don't know what I would have done without you! You saved her life! I can never repay you for that."  
"You don't have to Family is being able to depend on each other without having to worry about owing them back," I said giving her a huge hug, and stroking Janes arm before walking out to the main doors to call, Edward, Mom, Ben and them.  
Ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Edward, I just wanted to let you know that Jane is okay, but Jane and Kate are going to stay the night at the hospital just to be safe." I told him.  
"What happened, Rose turned my phone off and when I turned it back on Kate wasn't answering?"  
"Jane stopped breathing for no apparent reason, but it's all okay now. Jane is breathing again on her own," I said thanking god.  
"Thank you for taking care of my girls! You are a real angel I swear Bella you are an angel!" Edward told me, with a sigh of relief to know his girls were safe.  
"We are family I know how it feels to lose someone I wasn't letting Kate feel that!" I said.  
"I appreciate it Bells believe me. Your dad would be so proud of you, helping your family out. He would be so proud!"  
"Thanks, they are in room 101 if you come to visit. I am going to let you go and call mom to let her know."  
"Bye Bella thank you for being there for Kate when I couldn't be."  
"Bye Edward I love you!"I said hanging up.  
To: Mom(I.C.E)  
Subject: Kate, and Jane  
Hey mom I am at the hospital with Kate, Jane stopped breathing a couple hours ago, but everything is fine now. We got here a few hours ago, but we had to make sure everything was okay before I called/texted people. But yeah everything is okay now, Kate is going to stay the night with her here for the night, they are in room 101. Love you3  
TO: Ben, Emmett3, Alice , Jasper  
Subject: disappeared.  
Hey guys I am mass texting. Anyway I

left the party because Jane stopped breathing,

and Edward Kate's dad wasn't answering the phone,

so she texted me and I went to help. Everything is fine now;

we still don't know why she stopped breathing. They are staying

the night here, so I will come back in like a half an hour, than

I will be coming back here or going home for the night. Not

in the mood for partying. I will see you in a bit.

I put my phone back in my back pocket walking back into the hospital, whipping the tears that ran down my cheeks, I have been crying sciene Edward told me I was an angel and my dad would be proud of me. Dad and him knew everything about each other they were friends before dad even really knew mom. So having him tell me that my dad would be proud really touched me, no one ever told me that dad would be proud of me, other than mom, but when it came from her it was more like she didn't know what else to say.  
"Hey Kat, Your dad is grateful that you both are safe, he will visit tomorrow morning he would come now but he was drinking with supper. And mom didn't message back. How are you doing?"I noticed the tears still slowly falling down her face.  
"I'm doing okay considering... Thank you so much for having my back I really appreciate it, you have no idea how much she means to me!"The tears started all over again for both of us.  
"Believe me; I know how much she means to you I have never seen you as happy as you are now that you have her." I said rubbing both of their backs.  
"Bell would you mind staying the night here with me? I don't think I can do it by myself"  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, but I am going to go drop Ben's car back off, and then get my other car so we can take Jane home tomorrow, do you want anything while I am out?" I asked.  
"Would it be okay if I wore a pair of your gym pants or something I can't deal with crying in these tight pants," She tried to laugh it off.  
"Of course, I will get you a coffee while I am out also."  
"Thanks B! I love you!"  
"I love you too Kat, I will be back in twenty minutes if anything happens text me okay?" I asked giving her the biggest hug I could manage. I kissed Janes head before walking out the door, and making my way to the door, and out to the car.  
FROM: Mom  
is everything okay now? Let me know please,

would you like me to get the jeep out for you?

I am guessing you are going to go back there for the night.

I will see you when you get home.  
CB#  
no number  
3:56A Sun Aug 6  
TO: Mom (I.C.E)  
Yes please.  
FROM: Em 3  
Babe are you okay? I will come over

with you if you need to chat. I am about to

leave here anyway, I will take Thomas's car and

drop you off at your house if you like.  
I just ignore it, and start the car and I drive back to Johnston's, the gang all come out running at the sound of the car.  
"Hey I am coming with you! I promise you won't have to go through this alone!" Emmett gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.  
"Hi and okay thanks! But you really don't have to if you don't want to" I said pulling back so I could see his eyes.  
"Babe, I want to be with you, don't ever think otherwise." He replied wiping the tears off of my cheek.  
"Okay I need to get back home and get changed into sweats and get a pair for Kate, and then I am getting coffee on the way back to the hospital," I said handing Ben his keys back.  
"Here I will drive you to your house, Angela is okay with Jasper and Alice here," He said getting in the car.  
"Thank you Ben!" I got in the passenger side, as Emmett got in the back.  
"Thanks Ben, go have fun! Watch out for Angela please!" I yelled running into the house with Em behind me.  
I went straight from the stairs, running up them and down the hall into my room straight to my dresser, its funny how in emergency a messy floor doesn't seem to matter in the least. I found two pairs of grey sweat pants that say family on the butt. I threw one pair on and put the other in a bag, along with a little blanket, and my song book. I only write songs about things that are tough or powerful, I knew I would get inspired. After all of the stuff was in the bag I bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen where I could hear mom and Em talking.  
"Are you ready to go," Em stood as an answer.  
"Mom I will talk to you later Kate really doesn't want to be alone right now," she just nodded her head like she understood, and handed me the keys to my jeep.

The drive to the hospital was pretty quite I think Em just wanted to be there if I needed a shoulder to cry on, type of thing. The only thing I remember which made chatter on the way to the hospital was the stop at Tims for coffee I got two medium double doubles, and one medium hot chocolate for Emmett. The rest of the way Emmett was just sitting there waiting in discomfort for me to talk, to say anything. I always had something to say, but I just wasn't in the chatter mood. Once we got there I realised that even though Em wasn't Family not yet anyway he still wanted to look out for me, the same way I looked out for Kate. So really you don't have to be blood family in order to look out for each other, which I understood but not to this point, he cared for me enough to put up with a teenage mother who could have had her baby taken from her forever, and me who has taken death hard ever since my dad passed away.

"Em thanks for coming here with me it really does mean a lot I appreciate it, you didn't have to leave the party for me," I started.  
"Bell you know I would do anything for you in a heartbeat, you are my girlfriend and you are my best friend before that. You are practically my family," he began, but I cut him off with a small kiss.  
We walked into the hospital hand and hand, I guided him to room 101 where Jane was still sleeping, and Kate was rubbing circles on her back, more to soothe herself than Jane I think.  
"Hey Kate, is it okay if Em stays here with us?"  
"Yeah yeah, thanks for the company guys you didn't really need to stop everything you were doing tonight," she began. Now I understood what Emmett meant by he didn't have to but he wanted to.  
"You two are so similar, just because it wasn't necessary doesn't mean we would have done it any different."Emmett said.  
"I took a couple blankets also just in case we get super cold, the gym pants are also in the bag." I stated passing the bag to Kate.  
"Thanks," was all she said.  
Everyone was asleep other than me, Kate was the first to go than Emmett an hour later. I just couldn't sleep I had to write. I pulled out my song book and started to write. I could feel my eyelids closing they felt like they weighed 10 pounds each, but I had to finish this song. As soon as the last lyric was printed My eyes gratefully closed. Only to be opened a few hours later but it felt like mere minutes.  
"Hey sweetheart good morning," Emmett said quietly.  
"Hey, how is everyone?"  
"They are good, Jane slept pretty much through the night, and Kate just went out to meet her dad in the lobby."  
"Okay thank god, they are both okay, would you mind if we left once Edward got here?"  
"No not at all, I understand that you want to give them space, and you need sleep."  
"Thanks," was all I could muster, I saw little Jane opening her eyes and looking around, just in time for Kate and Edward to walk in.  
"We are off, If you need anything message me okay?" I told Kate giving her a hug.  
"Okay, thanks again for staying the night. Both of you."  
"Don't worry about it, I knew I couldn't stay home I would have worried too much." I stated.  
I woke up at 4 o'clock pm to the sound of a guitar being played by my bed, but it didn't sound like my old guitar which was always a little out of tune, but still did the trick. I opened my eyes slowly to see Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all sitting around my room Alice had a light wood colour Epiphone guitar, and Emmett was holding a dark stained Epiphone guitar at the end of my bed, which I didn't quite understand because he didn't play the guitar.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Alice sang strumming her guitar, or at least I think it was hers because she also had a old clunker.  
"Mmmm" Was all I could manage. I just looked at the guitar in Emmett's hand it was beautiful.  
"Oh so you see your new guitar do you?" Emmett asked with a little smirk on his face.  
"What? I don't have a new guitar..." I was getting confused.  
"Oh yes you do here she is," He said passing over the guitar in his hand.  
"Thanks!" was all I could say, people should know not to expect much from a half asleep me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Four weeks later Em and I were over at Kate with Mom, Edward and Rose. I decided to sing the song I wrote in the hospital for them, because it was about how we are relied on each other for survival. I guess they liked it because when I finished singing it was quiet other than Jane who was cooing in Em's arms, Kate's sobs were shaking her small frame, mom was smiling like a crazy person,. Edward and Rose were just staring, but not in a bad way. In a way to say they appreciate everything that I did, to help their daughter and granddaughter.

hope you enjoyed i would love to know what you think about this... do you think I should have got 16/30? haha I didn't but than again I am not a brilliant writer so i will take what i can get! Have a good night/day! 3 Hannah


End file.
